1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a signal transducer and a control system for electrical equipment comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as competitions in the electrical equipment field becomes more and more fierce, there is a high demand on the performance index of products, for example, products are required to be energy-conserving and environmentally friendly, to have high level of controllability and intelligence, and shortened development period. A motor is the core and critical part to solve above technical matters. A typical control system for electrical equipment in the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a system controller and a motor. The system controller outputs a plurality of rotation switch signals to control a single-phase AC motor PSC (Permanent Split Capacitor). The rotation switch signals are high-voltage AC signals (for example, 220 V AC signals, 115V AC signals, and so on), and the motor is a single-phase AC motor that has low efficiency, relatively high energy consumption, big noise, and low level of controllability and intelligence.
With the development of the motor technology, a brushless DC motor has been developed. The brushless DC motor, also called electronically commutated motor (ECM), is energy-conserving and environmentally friendly, and has high level of reliability of controllability, small noise, and high intelligence. However, if the blushless DC motor is directly used to take the place of the original single phase AC motor of the control system of the electrical equipment, a new set of AC control system compatible with the brushless DC motor must be developed, which would bring up inconvenience to the customers, increase the production cost, prolong the development period, and thus impede the popularization of the technical scheme.
In addition, as different control systems of electrical equipment have different control parameters, in order to apply the control system in a broad field, different types of interface signals, rotational speed values, directions of rotation, control modes, operating voltages, and so on must be defined properly to an ECM, which improves the production cost.